


Voltron College AU

by DollBliss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually Matt probably does, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith is kind of a loner but he has Shiro, Lol why did I put that at the end, M/M, Minor Hunay, Mute Keith, Shiro ties everyone together, Slow To Update, broganes, coran is a teacher, klance, minor shatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollBliss/pseuds/DollBliss
Summary: Keith Kogane was known in his high school for being the most unsocial person there. It didn't matter who would try to talk to him or what they were going to say; Keith would just leave the room without saying a word. His teachers never called on him and he had no friends. He had had a relatively normal childhood; he grew up with a best friend, a brother, and a life full of happiness. Now he was a freshman at Voltron Academy and his years full of fond memories were gone and replaced with complete stress. Everyone at school avoided him, that is until a peculiar boy named Lance McClain strolled into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a Voltron College AU where Keith is mute but no one knows for whatever reason. Don't question why Keith is never called on. It's for my writing conveniences. Oh and sorry if the characters are OOC. The chapters will be short, roughly 200 words so that will be the normal size. Anything bigger or smaller is not normal. Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic so please send me feedback. Also, I suck at creating titles. I'll try and think up a better one soon. Sorry. Okay, about the Shatt, I guess. I really do love Shadam, but I actually wrote this while I was watching the fourth season before he was revealed. I finally just got the courage and convincing to post this work. Next, if it says I'm updating a lot, chances are I'm just tweaking little things such as tags, spelling, punctuation, and so on. Please keep that in mind. I'm writing this with my friend, snxrkmaidcn on tumblr. (Not trying to advertise. They don't have an Archive account, so I thought I would specify in case someone here has the username or pseudo called that.) Thanks!  
> -DollBliss  
> *Don't expect regular updates. I will update when I have the time*

Lance McClain had previously ignored Keith like his two best friends, Hunk Garrett, and Pidge Gunderson. Keith didn't mind since he wasn't really a people person anyway. He was instantly pegged as the weird lone wolf guy since he never said a peep. He was probably the most unpopular kid at school, which as stated above, was not a problem at all. 

Lance, on the other hand, was the most popular guy in the entire school. He had both boys and girls falling for him left and right. It was both a blessing and a curse that Pidge could be scary enough to fight the mob of people off at lunchtime. Honestly, Lance didn't care about his fan club. In fact, he rather liked it. Lance was not only known for his popularity; he was also known as the biggest flirt.

Keith hated Lance. Well, actually he hated people like Lance because they rolled in popularity and showed off as much as possible. He actually liked Lance quite a bit, despite Lance being everything he disliked in a person.

Keith had just enrolled in Voltron Academy that year. He was currently a freshman, like Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. It was in his earlier that year that he earned his bad reputation. Learning to be ignored, he eventually got used to being blipped over. Now, there was one person he would forever remain annoyed at for that. Keith had known her for years and they were best friends for the longest time. But as soon as she got to high school, she changed and made new friends. Ultimately, Keith was happy that she had more than one friend, but he was still a bit hurt because of that.

Keith was sitting in a chair in Voltron Academy's library studying at a table. Well, before he had been just staring at the open textbook in his lap, thinking about his past life. He decided not to wallow in his sorrows and decided he should get home soon since school was technically out for the day. Averting his eyes from his book was probably the worst thing he could have done at that moment. He saw Lance and Hunk standing in front of him.

"Yo, mullet, you okay? We've actually been standing here for like five minutes and you didn't seem to be moving too much. Hunk and I were starting to get a bit worried."

They had been standing there watching him for five minutes? Okay, scratch what he was thinking earlier about how he chose the worst moment to look up. All of the previous ones would have been just as bad.

Just then, there was a cry of victory another row of books down from where he sat.

"I found it!" someone called and ran over towards Lance and Hunk.

Keith stared at the person with wonder.

"Great! Let's go now, Pidge!" Lance smiled and the three people left Keith alone again.

Keith just sat in the chair as the name Lance had called the person swam through his mind.

'Pidge'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! Quite honestly, this chapter is pretty bad. As stated before, my chapters will not be as long as the first one. They will be roughly 200-300 words long. I'll try to spend more time writing and revising these. Please don't expect quick updates at all, I just had this pre-written and really wanted to post it. Well anyways, I hope you like it so far. -DollBliss

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all walked to the café near the school together. They laughed and joked together about things that popped into their minds. Well, just Lance and Hunk at least. Pidge just looked down at the ground as she walked in silence. Memories of her childhood raced through her mind. When they reached the café, she was back to her normal chatty self. Hunk nor Lance had questioned her odd silence spell, which was fine by her.  
It wasn't like her childhood was unpleasant. It was quite the opposite, actually. She had grown up with her older brother Matthew and a boy she couldn't quite remember. She actually felt pretty guilty, not remembering him. She really had no excuse to forget her best friend through junior high and Pidge was mentally kicking herself. It’s just that once they got into different high schools, she made new friends with new memories.  
Pidge was snapped back to reality after Lance waving his hand in front of her. She must have spaced out again. Pidge wasn't sure why her memories of her junior high best friend were coming up now. Why now? Maybe the boy in the library whom she saw for a grand total of five seconds? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am suddenly realizing how freakishly short these chapters are. Change of plans! Very slow updates but hopefully longer chapters! I can't stand to look at this one. *sweatdrops* Anyways, feedback is always helpful, and thank you to the people who have already commented on this work and thank you to the people who have given it Kudos. -DollBliss


End file.
